The Past, The Love, The Memory
by icanseeyoudixie
Summary: "Dont tell me it was that woman" Loki had said to Thor, heartbroken. Ever wondered if maybe there was a reason this upset him so much? Well, there is, and this is why. The part of Loki's life no one ever knew about. Rated M! LokiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Past, The Love, The Memory**

**Author's Note: I do not own Avengers. I only own the character of Maddie. I really love Avengers (especially loki), maybe a bit too much, so, here :P Cause i know im not the only one. I write this story during beauty school, so, it will update as much as I am able to write during my down time in class. The Story is named after a song by A Skylit Drive.**

**Also, the story switches POVS, and I will inform which POV at the beginning of each chapter.**

_**Summary: "Dont tell me it was that woman" Loki had said to Thor, heartbroken. Ever wondered if maybe there was a reason this upset him so much? Well, there is, and this is why.**_

Chapter One

"uuuuu-UGHHHHHHHHHH!" The God of Mischief bellowed outside the halls of his chamber from within. He tossed and turned in his large bed, which had a dark yet sparkling green tint to the blankets. His uncontrollable screeches of pain seemingly to be from nowhere for he was asleep and unharmed. Nightmares were plaguing him this night, so bad it was manifesting into his real life and demeanor. His room was open and spacious, with a wall that was entirely a window with a decent view of the beautiful city of Asgard below the castle. It was a wondrous view, but not as magnificent as Thor's, as to be expected; yet another small detail proving Odin's favoritism.

_The monster tore at Loki's back, again and again and again, and with each strike he screamed, lurching forward from the force of the impact, but his chains held him in place. His semi-short black hair hung over his beaten face, which was his only body part not covered in blood. The monster didn't dare touch his face, for some mysterious reason._

_Loki had no idea what the beast looked like, for he stood behind him only, almost purposely to avoid being seen. This monster followed Loki in his dreams multiple times in the past and never once did he show his identity. Loki was growing tired of his games and had to know who followed him and tortured him at night when his conscious was gone._

_"Who are you?!" cried out Loki, angry and exhausted from the vigorous beating; he had had enough._

_"Why would I show you who I am, when you already know who knocks you weak and inferior day in and day out? Isn't it obvious?" A deep, smooth yet rough voice responded in return._

_Loki pulled and thrashed at the chains holding him firm that were hanging from the ceiling with all his might but to no avail. He knew he could not control his own dreams, yet he was aware and knew exactly what was going on as if it was all real. The events were out of his control, it was his inner demon's._

_"Don't I deserve to know why I receive some torment?" He almost begged this time, but doing good to not let his voice crack. If he wasn't dreaming and in control of his actions, he would just turn his head to see the beast a long time ago. There was silence for a few minutes and Loki considered that maybe the beast had gone, until he jumped when he suddenly felt the slight tingling of a deep heavy breathing and grunting on the back of his bare neck. It smelt foul and almost burned to the touch as his breaths consumed his entire back and shoulders. He heaved and his voice sounded like a hundred whaling birds.  
_

_"Look at me." _

_He had whispered the three words, so close to Loki's ear that he could feel the tips of his cold, sharp teeth. As scared as he was of what the beast was to look like, he turned gently, to look dead into the eyes of his brother Thor._

Loki jumped upright in bed, sweating, panting, tears streaming down his face. All these months, all these horrific nights, it was his own brother who beat him senseless, made him shed blood, punished for no obvious reason. It might all had been nightmares, but it felt real to him; all too real. He couldn't stop the tears from forming and sliding right down his broken face. He wasn't able to recall the last time he was frightened and cried this much. It wasn't like him.

A knocking on the door alerted him, almost causing him to scream, but instead it came out as a whimper.

"Yes?" he answered, attempting to regain his cool and his calm composure that he was famous for.

"Breakfast is ready for you in the dining hall. Thor is there and wishes to eat with you, he says he has news to tell you."

The name _Thor_ gave Loki chills, and he gripped his blankets to the point that he would have dug straight into his palms and draw blood, if the blanket had not been there to protect them. That man. That man had hurt Loki for days on ends.

In his mind

In his mind.

_No_. He reminded himself. It was just a dream. _Thor is my brother, careless and stupid, but my brother._

He clambered out of bed, wearing black fleece pants that only the son of Odin would have the privilege to own, and no shirt. There were scratch marks on his stomach where he clenched his skin in the middle of the night. He walked to the other side of the room to go get dressed, and dressed in his best suit like every Asgardian does everyday. Like all of the royals and warriors, he was always a huge fan of his suit and armor. It was unique and different from everyone else's with its sparkling black and and dark green that seem to mold into the perfect relationship and design. He smoothed his hair back, showing his face. Upon leaving his chambers, he strode to the master table in the dining hall, where he saw a feast for 20 men awaiting him. He was not alone of course, for there set Thor, just has he expected.

"Brother" he murmured as he took a seat, a couple chairs away from Thor. His graceful glide to the chair seemed to be the trigger of the room coming alive and when he was firmly in his spot, Thor boasted.

"I HAVE GREAT NEWS TO TELL ALL OF ASGARD!"

Loki didn't even have time to get comfortable. What Thor thought was great for Asgard was always a heap full of trouble and misguided perception. Instead of speaking, Loki raised one eyebrow, giving the OK for Thor to go further. He took a huge bite out from the leg of the giant bird in the middle of the table with pride and confidence and his lack of manners disgusted Loki; he was a respectful man on the contrary of Thor and didn't say anything about it.

"Aren't you going to eat brother?" Thor asked, realizing Loki's lack of doing anything. He was just sitting there watching him.

"No, I rather not," was all his response.

"WELL THEN!" proclaimed Thor, dropping the now bare leg bone. "Let's get to my grand news. The Aesir, Odin and I have spoken, and they have declared it is time for me to take my place as KING!"

Loki's mouth dropped.

"Fantastic? Yes! I wanted you to be the first to hear of it." Thor beamed his happy eyes and famous grin. Loki's mouth was slightly agape as he fumbled with his fingers under the table.

"That's nice. I'm not surprised it would have been you," was all his silver tongue could manage to say. It wasn't a lie; he wasn't surprised. It was always Thor. ALWAYS.

_ALWAYS!_

Loki jumped at the voice in his head. It wasn't his own. It was the beast's.

He looked up at Thor, who was still grinning, waiting for Loki to respond. He couldn't help but be struck with fear. Fear and Anger. He was the rightful king, hadn't he proven himself so?

_You did._

Loki shoved himself to his feet, looking dead at the ground. He couldn't handle this. He knew it was going to happen but he hoped for years maybe he was wrong. Odin out in the open would always proclaim how much greater Thor was in, but in the sanctity of privacy, tell Loki how worthy he was too and how proud of him he was. Lies, the old man was full of lies.

_"It's obvious isn't it"_

He understood. No wonder the beast from his nightmares was Thor, because in real life, Thor was his monster. The one who humiliated him through out his life; he might has well had been attacking him, silently.

"I got to go somewhere. Good news to hear," he whispered softly, before making his exit. He had to get out of here, before he said something he would regret to the most important person his life, his brother Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

All Loki could think about while he stood infront of the bifrost was how Thor got the title of King He was arrogant, naive and reacted immanently upon childish gain. He merely just loved the fight and the act of battle. He wasn't a leader, and he sure hell wasn't a follower. Loki, on the other hand, was perfect for the position of King. Smart, strategic, skilled. He wasn't the Silver Tongue of Asgard for nothing.

"You want to go to Midgard?" Heimdall asked curiously, his hands resting on his sword as he looked forward, as if right through the other Norse god right in front of him. He found Loki's random request a little odd. He had no valid reason to go to Midgard on this day.

"Yes, I need to take a moment from my duties and the most quiet place for me to go is earth." Loki put on his best genuine smile. He wasn't doing anything wrong, he just didn't tell anyone where he was going, or that he was even leaving.

"Alright, but make sure to return, your brother wants your company during this time" Heimdall replied, not moving a muscle until Loki was already inside the bifrost waiting for him to start the portal. He was about to ask how he knew about Odin's decision, only for a second forgetting the fact that Heimdall saw everything. he pondered for a moment if he could see people's dreams too.

He waited anxiously as Heimdall placed his sword into its correct place to initiate the portal and he gave one more charming smile before being taken away by the portal to be thrown into a whole different world.

_Maddie's POV_

__Another day, barely another dollar, I laughed to myself as I picked up the remaining plates left behind from long gone customers at the pizzeria I was _oh so lucky_ to be assistant manager of. It was late, but not quite closing time. People were still coming in and I just wanted to throw my dirty plates at them, telling them to get the hell out because I was tired.

I let another waitress take the customers as I struggled to take the stacking plates in my arms to the kitchen to clean. I walked backwards toward the kitchen door and pushed it open with my back, practicurly throwing the plates into the sink, scaring the dish washer boy. He was a teenager and had not learned yet that your boss will tend to have a stick up their ass all the time due to working long unflattering hours. I swore I heard one of the plates break but it was the last thing I was worried about. I didn't bother to explain my behavior to the boy, just gave him a slight exhausted wave and exited back through the door.

I was only gone for about two minutes, but when I returned to the floor I found an absolute mess. The two waitresses working tonight were running around, both with mushed food on their dresses, and the debris of the explosion on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Maddie! We had an accident," one called out to me.

"Yeah, that's all, I promise; we'll get it cleaned it right away," the other followed with, but I was not in the mood to hear any of it. I didn't even wanna know what happened in the first place.

"Just get it handled," I mumbled, turned myself around on my heel, and stomped away back toward the end of the restaurant. I needed a break and going outside for some fresh air was the best way at the moment I could think of. I reached for a cigarette out of my pocket to calm my nerves, turning the door knob of the back exit door with my other hand.

The cold air hit me like a smack to the face, and I coughed a little; I hadn't even lit my cigarette yet. Outside was the resturaunt dumpster, which smelt very bad with the stench of rotting Italian food, and a handful of cigarette buds smashed on the ground. Despite the nastiness of the back, the night sky looked very pretty. I started counting the stars as I lit my cigarette.

I breathed in with my eyes closed, letting the nicotine do its wonderful job of relaxing me, and after a few seconds, blew out like a sigh of relief, opening my eyes again.

Suddenly, somehow escaping my knowledge moments before, the image of a man appeared in front of me. I yelped and jumped so far back I slammed into the brick wall of the building. My heart beat jolted and sped from the surprise of this man just appearing before me. At first I was dreadfully embarrassed and became flustered, but then I realized he had not noticed me. Why hadn't I noticed him when I first stepped out, he was only but 10 feet in front of me.

He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I wasn't even sure I was looking at a man at all. He was just there, rambling about things involving a brother, a disgrace and failure. He seemed distressed, but he was still very much beautiful. Something about him was dreadfully familiar but after about ten minutes of just standing there watching him, I came to the conclusion that I was never going to put a name to the face.

I didn't understand his purpose for being here, outside the back of my restaurant. Upon realizing this, I figured he wasn't going to speak to me, so I came up with something to say...

"Sir, are you gonna come in and order anything?"

It was a serious question.

He jumped at the sound of my voice, not knowing I had been there the whole time watching him. I didn't mean to startle him. He shot his glaring bright green eyes at me, angry and upset. Was I the one who brought upon these emotions? He continued to give me his death stare, before finally blinking, like a thougth finally ran through his head.

"Oh, that's right, I'll take the finest, strongest drink you have."

"Sir, this is a little pizza place."

The beautiful man gave me a sigh, allowing time for me to notice some of his brighter and finer details. He wore a green and black suit, with leather straps over the shoulders, and his black hair was sort of long and smoothed back. This was the obvious features, but now I could see the rough shape he was in, and the remnants of tears that had dripped down his cheeks.

"That's fine," he started, "I'll get some of...whatever that is." He closed his eyes for a second, and was about to waltz inside, except I quickly threw my arm (which was very small compared to this 6'2 wonder) in between him and the door, blocking his path.

"Before you do, tell me why you were just hanging out here. Customers come in through the front." I tried to sound as stern as I could.

He looked down at me for a long time, as if pondering the many things he could say. I began to fear if I had made him mad; I caught him in a fragile moment and both he and I knew that. The torture of silence went on for several minutes, when he out of nowhere reached for me with one strong arm and grasped my face by my cheek.

I was struck with fear, followed by confusion, ending with excitement. He smirked at me as if he could read my every emotion through his touch. Suddenly, I was melting under his skin.

I wasn't given time to fully contemplate or ask what he was doing, before he shoved his face to mine and kissed me.

A passionate five minute long kiss. My legs grew weaker and weaker underneath him, and as my knees started to tremble, he pulled away and let me go. I reached for the wall, hoping to catch my balance, but it was no use after he gave me a dark, thank you smile and vanished into thin air.

**A/N: maddie's part was very fun for me to write. her scene with loki was the first part of the story i wrote, and thats how I based my story. it's my favorite part in the entire story. Hope this chapter was better than the last one!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Thanks for helping me close tonight boy! I'm not sure how I survived today." I told the dishwasher boy as I was setting the alarm to the front door of the restaurant I co-owned, while I bunched up in my quite large coat to prepare for the cold wonderland outside. Only minutes ago, it started to snow. The small balls of white slowly fluttering around our small building and worn out street, giving it a facade of beauty.

"It's no problem," the boy laughed, "but can I ask, why do you never call me by my name?"

I initiated the alarm and quickly locked the door, threw the hood of my coat over my head and pushed the boy outside with me before the alarm would detect us.

"Don't take it personally, but I forgot your name" I shrugged, already starting to shiver under the snow's blazing chills. It took alot for me to remember someone's name, they had to really plant a firm impression on my mind. An image of the face of my mysterious stranger only hours before flashed before my eyes. He was someone to remember, but he never even told me his name.

"Yeah, defiantly don't take it personally." I chuckled at myself, although the boy just gave me an inquisitive look. I wasn't going to explain it to him. I took a mental photo of the sky, to make sure I wouldn't be able to forget what my horrible yet homey restaurant looked like with a soft snow falling around it. I glanced back at the boy, and saw he was now slightly frowning. This was the most I communicated with him in one day, and his large blue eyes began to actually make me feel bad with the unintentional puppy dog look they were giving me. He was a sweet boy, and he always was a good sport with my attitude. I sighed, placing my hand on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, what's your name? I promise not to forget again."

He gave me a huge grin. "Jake!"

He really was a cute one. His face couldn't help but make me smile, it was contagious.

"I'll see you." I patted his shoulder in goodbye, pulled my jacket as close to me as I could, and headed to my car.

I was an avid lucid dreamer, so my dreams always felt too real, and tonight was especially real. Who knew how long I had my eyes closed before the beautiful stranger came before me underneath my eye lids.

_He was standing alone, over a sparkling gold city. I stood at the bottom of the hill of which he was perched on, paralyzed in my spot._

_"Hello! Sir! I'm Stuck!" I cried for help, my anxiety racing as I struggled with all my might to move my feet but they were planted firmly in place. _

_The man slowly turned around to look at me, with a devilish smile that stretched from ear to ear._

_"My dear, my dear," he cooed softly as he began to take small but swift steps toward me. "My dear, my dear."_

_He wouldn't stop, but it was sweet music to my ears. When he was finally only an inch away from me, I longed for him just to move a tiny bit forward, so we could be touching chest to chest. _

_"Who are you?" I asked, looking up at my gorgeous god like man._

_He leaned down to right beside my ear._

_"Your rightful King."_

__BEEP BEEP!

My hand slammed down on the snooze button of my alarm clock as I moaned and groaned the common tone of I Don't Want To Fucking Get Up. My blankets were thrown off of me and onto the floor in my sleep. The winter weather outside prompted me t owear warm pajamas, which was unusual compared to my normal sleeping in my underwear. It never was this cold in my town, let alone did it ever snow. Everything was off last night.

I could hardly open my eyes due to my sleepiness and the blinding sunlight seeping in through my apartment window. It took me a couple minutes of burying my face in my pillow to remember my dream.

_Your rightful king._

__The man had now invaded the privacy of my sleep and dreams. I groaned again even louder and placed another pillow on the back of my head.

The damn alarm clock.

Loki was sitting nonchalantly on the roof of the pizzeria, waiting patiently for the strawberry blonde maiden to return. He had intended to go back home to Asgard, but he sensed someone was thinking of him; he was able to hear every thought, and to his little surprise it had been her mind producing them. Whatever she was thinking was flooding his mind and crowding it.

The maiden was of fair height, with strawberry blonde hair that was pulled back and probably would have reached her shoulders if held down. Her skin was pale but so very much was Loki's. He saw a passion in her eyes that very few mortal woman had. She could have fooled everyone in Asgard if she only had the correct attire.

The sun was rising and he still saw no sight of her. He wasn't too familiar with the food service of mortals but he knew that this establishment was her place of work, so at some point she would have to return. He couldn't wait forever though, he didn't have all week.

This moment of silence gave him time to ponder why he was here in the first place.

"Thor that idiot." He scolded under his breath.

"I wonder if he even noticed my leave yet."

Of course he did. Thor was self narcissistic, but he seemed to genuinely care about his brother at times, even if he showed in not so obvious ways. Thor was most likely running mad asking where Loki was and halting all ceremonies till he was there to participate as well. This made Loki happy, for maybe his disappearance would keep Thor off the throne for a while longer and make people actually notice him (Loki) for once. He didn't want to worry them too much though. In fact, if it wasn't for the mortal woman he would have returned home by now.

There was rustling down below, knocking Loki out of his thoughts and back to reality. He peaked down from the roof and saw the woman unlocking the back door. The place where they had kissed...

When he saw her, he suddenly became enraged with anger. He wasn't sure to direct it at her or himself, so he chose to direct it at her.

Gracefully, he jumped to the ground and snuck inside once the door was slammed shut. He wondered if she was always this agitated. Once inside, she was nowhere to be found. In front of him was a hallway that led to the kitchen and a room listed storage. Further down the hall was the dining area.

"This place looks soo...off." He huffed, used to the luxuries of Odin's palace.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

The scream came from his blond spot, and immediantly following a large round flat piece of metal struck him against his head with a loud clank.

"What in the bloody hel was that?!" he WANTED to say, but instead winced and placed his hand over the now sore spot on his head. Of course, it was the woman who had attacked him. He looked over to his side to find her in a battle stance with a large wooden round object, possibly a weapon he believed, in her hands. She was threatening him.

"You challenge me? Loki of Asgard!?" he hissed at her, causing her to take a frightened step back.

He regretted his tone, realizing that this woman was standing up for herself but she was scared. He laughed and held up his palms in surrender.

"I mean no harm my fair lady, I only come wishing for an explanation."

"Well, so do I."

Loki took a step further. "Explanation on?"

Another step.

"Ladies first," He whispered, trying to serenade her to speak.

Another step.

"Who exactly are you and why do you keep showing up here? And," She finally asked, but was cute off by loki.

"And why do I keep popping up in your thoughts?"

She dropped her weapon, turning white.


	4. note

**I am SOO sorry about the weirdness in the last chapter. i tried to put in signs showing indents/time changes, but it always deletes them when it publishes, so i am sorry if it was confusing.**

**to explain, it went like that**

**first maddies pov.**

**skip time to later that night.**

**end her pov, then switches to 3rd person.**

**im so sorry for the confusion, ill find someone to put there **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry, i forgot to inform you that the beginning of the last chapter started with Maddie's pov. im sure it was obvious but just in case you were confused.**

Chapter Four

_Maddie's POV_

The bread roller slipped from my hands and making its connection to the tile floor the only audible noise in the building. My heart pounded in my chest and I believed that maybe I was hearing it as well. The continuous, obnoxious thumping. It couldn't be the heart of the deranged god like man in front of me, he looked too calm.

"How do you know that?" I gasped through weak intakes of air. I sounded so ridiculous.

I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, how I would love to have those lips to mine once again, and..

_Your rightful kind_.

"Because, my dear-"

I lept backwards at the words my dear and he raised his eyebrows in surprise, putting his hands back up.

"I told you, I mean no harm. Now let me finish my sentence."

_Oh my god!_

"I am not a stalker or a madman. I am Loki, God of Mischief, Son of Odin." He smiled and bowed before me. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

I melted.

"I am here because I was being haunted by your every thought!" He continued, emphasizing the word haunted.

Did he hear everything?

"You have an interesting imagination my sweet."

I blushed furiously and crossed my arms. In mockery of me, he did the same.

"I am here to know why you have been thinking of me. It's keeping me anxious and restless." His voice was now more monotone than before. I was absolutely dumbfounded by everything this Loki was saying. God? I'm making him restless? Whatever is going on is my fault? GOD?

"Excuse you, sir, but I think I should ask you that." I growled back at him finally after his small speech. I would refuse to answer any of his questions till he answered mine. He looked me up and down, almost with hunger in his eyes.

"You're not afraid to stand up to me. I like that. I told you my name, so tell me yours," he gestured toward me by rolling his wrist and pointing his hand in my direction.

I swallowed. Was this a smart move? Tell a crazy, delusional, sexy dream hunter my name?

"Maddie."

_God dammit!_

He smiled at me, his eyes gleaming. He was fucking gorgeous. I mentally smacked myself in the face; I really needed better self control

_end maddie's pov_

So Maddie was her name, Loki thought. It wasn't the most majestic or royal of names for a lady as fair as her. The mortals of Midgard typically never did have names like those back in Asgard, so it was nothing to pester himself about. He began to ponder, she seemed very annoyed by his presence so why would she be thinking of him,being close to him, of kissing him...

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

SMACK! Another blow to the head, this time the siring pain of palm to cheek.

"What was that for?" he growled, losing his sweet boy act demeanor.

"You were about to kiss me!" She scolded back, and he realized he was only a couple inches from her face. He was the one becoming flustered now, so he pulled back and cleared his throat.

"My sincere apologies, I was lost in my own thoughts."

"Well it seems I'm not the only one."

Loki rubbed his sore cheek with a smile at her very well manipulated comeback. Maybe he had found something close to an equal, on his level of the act of speaking and using words on their behalf.

"I like you, but it is an issue to have you continuously keeping me in your mind. I'm losing my focus and I have things to do," he stated matter of factly.

Maddie sighed angrily, very agitated with what Loki said, or maybe it was his tone of voice. He pursed his lips; he was only trying to be reasonable.

"How do I not think about you after you appear at my restaurant and kiss me, when you look like-" she started then stopped, suddenly beginning to blush and wouldn't continue with her question. Loki knew exactly what she meant.

"When I look like this? Yes I know. Well you see, I am not like other people here. I am a god." He held his head up high in confidence and with shining triumph. Atleast here on earth he felt superior. Maddie's face, on the other hand, appeared skeptical. He should have expected so. He felt once again he had found his match here on earth. The two stared at each other for a long while, not wanting to tear from each other's eyes. "I haven't been able to stop thinking you either my dear Maddie."

Her eyes widen and fainted to the ground. Loki crouched on the ground, checking her pulse to see if she was okay.

Sitting beside the unconscious woman, he couldn't help but notice something was off about her. She didn't act like she enjoyed her lingering thoughts about him, almost as if it wasn't her choice. She had wanted him gone; she attacked him! That was a big "go away" if Loki ever saw one. He began to think more unearthly. Even if she was simply obsessed with him, he wouldn't be able to hear her inside his head. He mentally racked his brain thinking over the many spells he had learned, mainly the ones involving love. He could slightly remember spells gods would preform on mortals, but he he never payed much attention to them; it was never relevant. He did his best to think back and eventually something Odin said on the topic came flooding into his mind.

_"Never kiss a mortal, for against your will, the woman or man would be struck with infatuation against their whim, and you will be bonded until the spell is taken away. If this happens, remove the spell quickly because the woman or man will forever long for you and lose their ability to function without you, and we all know how dangerous it would be to romance yourself with a mortal on a daily basis. You will be linked with this person through brain waves, thoughts and emotions. Only you will be able to feel what the mortal feels, while they will not sense or read anything from you. The spell is difficult to remove due to the bond you two will share but once aware, it can easily be done by using your powers to reverse the spell but in order for it to work you must kiss them while you do it. To make things simple though, just do not kiss a mortal. It's not an order, just a fair warning."_

__Loki could distinctly remember Odin looking directly at a much younger Thor in warning when he was done with his speech.

He rubbed his temple in complete frustration. How could I be so stupid and neglectful, he asked himself. He let the lure of a woman cause him to forget his common sense. It made perfect sense now. He gazed down at Maddie, who came off as sleeping peacefully on the floor. No wonder she was all he could think about, and same with him to her; what had made him forget about Thor and the throne. They were now bonded, and it was all his fault. If he left now, they would be lost without eachother. He attempted to remember how to reverse spells but it was no use. It was nothing Odin went over quite often in his teachings. Loki was one of the few gods who could create things and do things on will. If anyone should know this information, it was him.

"Urrrrrrrrr," a small gurgle of breath came from below and at his feet Loki found Maddie was now waking up from her little episode. She set up, but kept her butt firmly on the ground.

"Good morning," Loki chuckled, holding out his hand to help her to her feet. She hesitated at first to grab it, but after be beckoned her with a smile she took his hand and let him lift her back onto her feet.

"You had quite a fall, are you alright?" he asked concerned, not letting go of her hand. He was gripping it tighter, finding that he loved the feeling of her touch.

"Yeah..sorry..that just, i'm not sure," she answered, her eyes msearching around the room as if she was lost.

"It's okay, I understand exactly whats going on now." With that, Loki's voice started to crack. The feeling of finding something great, only to realize you have to get rid of it. His eyes couldn't leave the sight of their hands intertwined.

"You said your name was Loki, right?" she inquired, finally letting herself be equal with him. Holding his hand, looking in his eyes, standing firm and not an ounce of retaliation. Loki's face dropped.

This wasn't something he ever had to do. There were women in his life but never had he been so attached and so fascinated. After today, he would never see her beautiful face again, which was still fresh and new to him. He stared into her eyes, a soft blue; she suddenly became upset. Could she see that he was upset? Loki wondered and placed his two fingers over her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

In his mind he could catch the words she was saying to herself: _He's so beautiful,_

_ and so sweet._

_ Why does he look so sad?_

__He could also feel her emotions, her agony and worry and dissolving of fear. This saddened her and was on the verge of tears, so Loki felt the same. He also could sense a strong urge to kiss him wafting off her...

He grabbed her face with his hands and placed his lips on hers. A kiss, but not just a kiss. He was placing a whole new spell on her.

_With this, I wipe away your memory of me_.

He continued to kiss her, unable to resist his want and the passion to make her his. The longer he kissed her, the more of her life he was erasing from her memory. After a few minutes he finally ripped himself apart of her, realizing how far he was going and he knew he had to hurry up and get out of there.

He vanished, leaving the fair woman he was now one with, behind. This was the closest thing he could do to fixing the situation until he found out how to remove the spell.

**A/N: sorry if its sucked, this was one of those weird in between moments where theres an important part of the sotry that you have no idea how to explain so it comes out really weird. im sorry. it will get better :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**a/n: im sorry if there is still trouble with the symbols explaining a skip in time, idk why it wont let me use anything, so ill just use oooo now, sorry if it was confusing on the others AGAIN**

Chapter 5

_Maddie's Pov_

I stretched my arms and yawned, waking up from wonderful sleep. I felt like all my worries were taken off my shoulders and I was relaxed. I lifted my head up, coming face to face with someone, hitting my forehead to theirs.

"What the hell?" I groaned, wondering why a stranger was inside my house.

"My bad boss, I was just trying to wake you," A young man's voice returned in response, coming from the face of the person who I just became accidental close friends with. A blue eyed boy was standing over and watching me. He was _gorgeous!_

"Oh my!" I murmured, "who are you?" I had a little flirtation in my voice and I think it scared him a little bit.

"Maddie, what's wrong with you?" was all he said, reaching forward to feel my temperature. I reckoned that was what he was doing anyway. "You don't feel hot or anything."

"I could be hot for you," I whispered holding out my arms so he could be a gentleman and help a nice lady up. I took a minute to notice my surroundings, I sure wasn't in my apartment, but at my new job.

"Oh, it's my first week, that's right!" I boasted, realizing that I was making a fool of myself already. I patted my clothes to dust myself off (someone really needed to clean these floors) and finally held out my hand to the boy. "Maddie Hutchins."

The boy gave me a confused look and hesitantly shook my hand. "Jake Patterson. I know who you are..." the boy, apparently named Jake, continued to give me that _whatthefuck_ look.

"Oh? You do?" I blushed, before realizing a more important question, "how did I get on the floor?"

Jake shrugged, still looking at my funny.

"Stop that!" I scowled, and he made a relieved sigh.

"There she is." He gave me a award winning smile, walking away towards the kitchen. I had to find out who he was more in detail and what he was talking about.

"Time to put all i learned from college to work," I cooed to myself and proceeded to go check in.

oooo

Who knows how long I had been in the restroom looking in the mirror making sure I looked perfect. My hair put up nice, my uniform straight and clean. I would have never left if another girl, dressed in the waitress' uniform, came barging in, and by barging I mean she was on a mission. "Ms. Hutchins, I'v been looking for you everywhere, we need to get ourorders for the day."

"Uhm, then go get them?"

"No, I mean from you. Are there any special duties you want any of us to do?"

I blinked at her dumbfounded. "Why are you asking me?"

Her face turned from determined to annoyed. "Did you hit your head? You're the manager, we follow your orders."

That was the most outrageous thing I heard all day, although the sound of manager was very intriguing. "I'm not your boss, your manager or anything," I had to admit, I was wishing I could control her, "I'm the new employee. Just a poor recent college grad, I don't even know how to make animals do tricks."

The other waitress groaned audibly, to make sure I knew just how agitated she was becoming with me. "Something is up with you-"

"Hey, why are you being so rude?!" I interrupted, being just as angry, if not more. "I don't even know you, I've never seen you here in the whole week I've been here, and you want to be rude to me?"

Pissed off Maddie had started to unleash.

"Now if you excuse me, I have tables to serve," confidently I grinned, snapped my fingers at her (now that was a simple playful manner) and strutted out. I fluffed my hair, which i remember being much shorter, whipped out my notepad and headed to my first table.

oooo

I was a pro, a hit among the customers with my cute, spunky 21 one year attitude. Not to toot my own horn.

Heading back toward the kitchen, I was going to give the cook some more food orders, when the same girl from before jumped inbetween me and the kitchen entrance.

"Now you're stealing my tables?!" She had such a condescending tone and I was not a person who accepted that.

"You want me to be your boss? If I was your boss, I would say: "You're fired!"" My inner bitch was fully possessing me now. I shoved her aside to walk inside with triumph. "Here you go?" I said as I happily handed the cook the receipt. He was the only one to give me a smile in return through most of the day of all the other employees. Finally someone had some sense around here.

After returning to the floor, I found that the unknown waitress was gone; having left the building. Proud, I took this opportunity to take my break. I was always full of such selfish pride. My manager was nowhere to be found so he wasn't here to tell me no.

I went to get some fresh air outside the back, but when I opened the door I was overwhelmed with cigarette smoke. Bursting into a coughing fit of rage, I was choking on the very air I was breathing.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" A boy's voice called worriedly and I was only able to open my eyes for a couple seconds from coughing to see it was Jake. Gasping I quickly attempted to regain my composure.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't smoke so I can't handle it very well, this is quite embarrassing."

Jake glanced at this cigarette in his hand and then back at me. "Since when?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, taking a step completely outside and closing the door behind me. He was still acting like he knew me, and knew me incorrectly.

"Nevermind," he shrugged it off, throwing the cigarette down to stop it out. "I don't really either, but sometimes we can't help ourselves when we have alot going on." He laughed awkwardly, appearing shy and _very very cute_.

"So Jake," I started, leaning back on the brick wall of the building. "What college did you go to?"

He froze. "Uhm, I'm still in highschool," he was stuttering, with a small implication that I was already supposed to know that.

I backed away, we had a bit of age difference here. "How old are you?"

"I'm 18 now."

Well, he was atleast a legal adult.

There was an awkward silence for several seconds, so I casually looked around, catching sight of all the snow that had fallen against my knowledge. It looked pretty the way it coated the ground, which was usually muddy along with dead grass. "It snowed? It never snows," I said to myself in awe.

"Yup, it's pretty isn't it?"

I looked over at Jake, who was finally starting to relax. This was the first time he wasn't confused, looking at me weird or asking odd questions.

"Yeah, I turned back to the snow, "yeah it is."

I placed my hands behind my back and slowly started whistling as I trotted to the nearest snow pile; I peaked at Jake to make myself look innocent. He was curiously watching me with a smile, but throwing up his arms when he saw me reach for some snow that I threw immediently at his chest. It was almost like he read my mind because he had blocked it and stepped back just in time, with a huge grin plastered on his face. I only just reached for another ball of snow.

"You wouldn't," he raised his voice for me to hear across the way, but I only grinned wickedly at him.

"Don't do it boss!"

"Call me Maddie," and off the snowball went into the air. He wasn't fast enough to dodge this one and it fiercely attacked his face. He cried from the cold, jumping around trying to warm himself; I couldn't help but giggle at his antics. "And you thought I wouldn't. I'm not scared of anything Jake."

He laughed and ran toward me, causing me to yip in surprise. I jumped out of the way of his first attack but wasn't able to avoid his second attempt where he managed to grab me from behind.

"Hey!" I squealed, trying to kick my way free. Although an almost stranger was holding me captive, I thoroughly enjoyed where I was. Once I stopped squirming, he flipped me around to face him and held onto my shoulders. He wasn't too terribly taller than me; I was able to see directly into his eyes. We were silent, but we didn't have to be talking. I felt like I knew the kid for a long time, and the only conclusion I could come up with was that he somehow was reminding me of someone.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked, suddenly becoming flustered and let go of my shoulders. Damn. I was really enjoyed his spurt of dominance.

"'Yes, of course."

He swallowed, his eyes looking everywhere they could but at me.

"Well.." _oh, it better not be that he loves me, I only had known him for a da_y. I prepared for the worst.

"Since the few months I've been working here, you never gave me any time of day until now, but I always kind of...well, instead, can I ask...would you stop me if I tried to kiss you?"

I wasn't sure what he was referring to with alot of that, but forget it, he wanted to kiss me!

"Well I wouldn't stop you I suppose," I answered quietly, trying to come off as seductive (although I probably failed miserably). Something must have clicked though, because he on command took my face in his hands, his eyes hungry for me.

"I've been waiting for so long for your attention."

The young sweet boy had left, and a new man had taken his place. slowly, he came closer to me until I could slightly feel his lips on mine. The very instance we made contact, I felt a pang of sadness to the point that my chest hurt and I couldn't control myself from jerking away from him.

I stood there clutching my aching chest, feeling like I had been stabbed both psychically and emotionally. Tears involuntarily escaped from my eyes. I could handle pain but this was so much more. I felt emptiness, and such a great longing although I had no idea what I was longing for. I had everything I wanted. A nice apartment, a new job, a cute guy who wanted to kiss me. I was happy just seconds earlier.

"Maddie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Jake begged for forgiveness. He looked broken and upset, only making me cry more.

I fell to the ground, my whole body shaking and overcome with spasms all the while my heartbeat increased and my tears becoming thicker and faster. "I think...I think I got to go. Clock me out please." I wasn't sure how I managed to say that with my raspy voice, but with it I ran to my car, having to get out of there now!


End file.
